Business applications, such as Enterprise Resource Planning software, may consist of modular application components that are combinable to meet the needs of a specific business scenario. After initial release or development of the business application, additional application components, features, or add-ons may be developed to enhance the functionality of the business application. In some cases, development of the business application and add-on components may be conducted internally within a business organization, such as a business application software developer, using comprehensive business application programming languages. The business application, however, may also support the addition of add-on components developed and delivered by third parties. The third party developers of the add-on components may need additional support from the business application software developer for programming add-on components. Some third parties may not be familiar with the business application programming language of the business application software developer.